


i love you (but don't believe everything i say, since i'm tipsy)

by aidamoonx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Party, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, Post-Time Skip, TWO IDIOTS, Uno is a very shitty game, author-chan has PTSD from Never Have I Ever, wrote this at 1 am let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidamoonx/pseuds/aidamoonx
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime hosts a dinner party to celebrate Christmas along with the Japan National Team. It was supposed to be a harmless dinner with lots of banter and Christmas spirit. Well, it WAS, until Atsumu had a few glasses of Merlot and accidentally confessed his love for his best friend in front of the entire team.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	i love you (but don't believe everything i say, since i'm tipsy)

**Author's Note:**

> Or: atsuhina ft. the drunken confession trope I adore because it's always so funny.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

They say Christmas is the best time of the year, because it is spent with the people you love. That wasn't entirely wrong - Atsumu _liked_ Christmas, even though it wasn't as much as others did. But after taking one long look at his teammates doing all sorts of weird things around the room, Atsumu thinks...

_How am I supposed to LIKE Christmas when it's spent with these idiots?_

Bokuto and Ushijima on one corner on a table, were having the arm wrestling match they both promised each other almost more than a year ago ago, with Kourai egging them on and cheering from the sidelines.

"Hey... Ushiwaka..!" Bokuto struggled to make Ushijima surrender. "Just surrender and lose already, damn it!"

Ushijima's face remained bland and expressionless. He might have been genuinely confused at Bokuto's statement, but it didn't show on his face. "I haven't lost yet, though."

"I can c-clearly see that..."

Kourai's seagull-like eyes flitted back and forth from Bokuto and Ushijima, trying to figure out and decide who would win this arm wrestling match. "I'm betting a thousand yen Ushijima's the winner of this match!"

"Ooh, raising the stakes, huh? I like it, birdie!" Bokuto smiled despite being under the pressure he was in.

Ushijima glanced at his right arm. "If I'd been using my left arm, this would be over in an instant."

"I don't need a reminder!"

Sakusa was eyeing them with disgust while he was focused on his own drink. On another corner of the room, Aran, Yaku, Komori, Tobio, and Hyakuzawa were playing an intense game of Uno. Tobio's eyes had that same glint and concentration he had when he was in a volleyball match - analyzing, calm, and cold. Then, he grinned and placed a green reverse card down. "Uno."

Since Tobio had reversed the rotation, it was Hyakuzawa's turn. He dropped a green 0 card. Next was Komori's turn, then Aran, before Yaku.

"I bet you only have green cards, Yaku-san," Tobio sneered at him. "Looks like I'm going to be the first winner. So, what card are you dropping?"

He wasn't wrong - Yaku's deck was filled with four green cards and one power card. And that power card was going to be the reason why Yaku's going to win.

Tobio was weirdly competitive for a harmless party game. "You're only prolonging my win, Morisuke-san."

Yaku slammed down a +4 card rather forcefully on the pile with a sly smile, similar to that of a cat's. "I don't think so, you little shit!"

It seemed as though Tobio had miscalculated his win. He grunted in frustration (like how he would whenever he lost an important volleyball match), and accepted his defeat, adding four new cards to his deck.

Iwaizumi was on a phone call (Atsumu rolls his eyes, thinking, _of course it's Oikawa_. Who else would Iwaizumi talk to on the phone like that?), while Gao was making some sort of weird concoction with all the drinks with a weird look on his face. Standing up, Gao looked like a giant because of how tall he is.

Only one person wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit tonight.

"Shoyo-kun, is there something wrong?"

Hinata Shoyo, the newest member of the Japan National Team, was standing in the middle of the room with a red plastic party cup (the kind you see in movies) in his hands. He was wearing a green sweater with an ugly image of a moose cross-stitched on the front. Resting on the top of his mop of orange hair was a santa hat.

"Not really..." Shoyo's fingers toyed with the brim of the plastic cup uneasily. The contents of the plastic cup was coke. "I'm just feeling so _overwhelmed_ because I haven't seen these people in years and it's my first time being in a Christmas party with everyone! I just don't know what to do!"

Atsumu laughed in relief. It wasn't anything serious, after all. "It's my first party with the JPNT, too. Say, how about we-"

"HEY, EVERYONE, HOW ABOUT WE ALL PLAY A DRINKING GAME?!" Bokuto announces with a voice loud enough to gain everyone's attention and stop all the activities in the room. Apparently, he had this pained smile on his face... something that clearly meant, _I did not get a thousand yen but it's okay. I won't cry._

"A _drinking_ game?" Sakusa narrowed his eyes and stood up from the couch. "That's it, I'm out. I'm not participating in this."

"Aw, c'mon, Omi-kun, don't be such a party pooper!" Atsumu called out to him. Sakusa replied by showing him the middle finger.

"Yeah!" Bokuto agreed with Atsumu. "We only have these kinds of parties once a year! Let's make this one a party we won't easily forget!"

Iwaizumi lowered his phone. His call with Tooru probably ended just now. "That's not a bad idea. Everyone, let's all gather in the middle! We're playing a party game!"

"I'm joining," Ushijima stood up from the chair he was sitting at.

Sakusa could not believe this was happening. "You're going along with them _too_?! I thought you were sane!"

"Clearly, you do not know me that well."

Sakusa sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I guess I'll join too," he said reluctantly. "But _only_ because Ushiwaka is joining."

Bokuto and Atsumu high-fived.

Not long after, the entire team was sitting in the middle of the room in a circle and the _Never Have I Ever_ drinking game commenced. The rules were simple - someone would say "never have I ever..." followed by a certain action. For example, "never have I ever shoplifted before." Everyone who has shoplifted before must take a drink from their cup. They had decided on using Merlot, a Brazilian brand of wine Shoyo kept in one of the cabinets of the apartment. The rotation started with Ushijima, since his jersey number 1 is the smallest. Then Bokuto, Hoshiumi, and so on and so forth.

The first few scenarios were innocent and harmless. Stuff like "never have I ever skydived before" or "never have I ever been in detention for doing stupid shit" was asked. They all shared stories, shared laughs, and had friendly banter. But as the night progressed and people were getting a wee bit drunk due to the alcohol, the scenarios were getting a little too bizarre.

"Never have I ever had sex in a parking lot before," Hoshiumi smirked. He had quite a few cups himself, but he was still sober enough to think of a good Never Have I Ever scenario, albeit a little dirty. He just _had_ to get stories from his teammates!

"Like I've ever done such a _thing_ ," Iwaizumi says before taking a quick gulp.

Of course nobody could let the fact that Iwaizumi took an obvious drink from his cup escape. Everyone was on edge now, interested in whatever story the athletic trainer has to share. "So you did it?!"

"In a _parking lot_?" Sakusa exhaled sharply. "That's fucking unhygienic. And wild."

Hoshiumi clapped his hands. "That's so awesome! With who?"

"I bet it was with Oikawa-san," Tobio said as he rolled his eyes.

"Spill already, Iwaizumi-san!" A very drunk and out-of-character Yaku was shaking his shoulders. "Give us the tea!"

The moment Iwaizumi met Ushijima's eyes (to silently plead _save me from this situation_ ), he was done for. Ushijima had betrayed him.

"It was with me," the stern-faced, only tipsy Ushijima confessed. Part of him was embarrassed he even shared that particular memory, but part of him was curious to see what kind of chaos would break out and how Iwaizumi would react.

"Don't look at me like that! It was a one-time _thing_! I wasn't even together with Oikawa yet! That was also when we met in California, meaning it was _so_ long ago!" Iwaizumi was red in the face, obviously embarrassed. It was supposed to be a secret after all. "God, I hate that mouth of yours sometimes!"

"Oh, don't deny the fact that you loved it when I gave you a b-"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, WE'LL STOP THERE and keep this family-friendly for everyone since some of us are still virgins," Gao interrupted whatever Ushijima was going to say. "It's my turn, right? Never have I ever... uh... fallen in love with anyone in this room."

Another bomb scenario dropped after Kourai's wild one. Like some cliché sitcom, or comedy, or drama, everyone in the room fell quiet. The tension in the air was literally so _thick_ you can cut through it with a knife. Some of the members of the team were confident enough not to take sips from their cups (like Yaku, Aran, Gao, and Hyakuzawa) while the others were staring at their cups hesitantly.

Lots of people exchanged glances. The meaning was clear. _Who's going to drink first?_

They can't just sit there waiting _forever_ for something to happen. Someone _had_ to take one for the team and drink first so the others wouldn't feel so shy. Finally, after what seemed liked hours, Sakusa drank from his rarely-touched plastic cup.

Atsumu glanced at Shoyo to make sure the orange-haired spiker wasn't looking at him. When he was sure Shoyo had his attention elsewhere, he took a sip from the cup as well.

Almost at the same time Shoyo drank.

Atsumu's heart threatened to beat its way out of his chest, hoping, _praying_.

And that's when the thin thread holding his cool composure together finally snapped.

"Ooh, so Atsumu, Sakusa, and Hinata drank from their cups!" Hoshiumi said excitedly. "If you don't mind, of course, would you like to share your pining stories, if you have any, and the names of these beautiful men in your minds-"

"I don't think that's something you can get out of people that easily..." Aran spoke up.

"Shoyo-kun, I'm going to say it," Atsumu slammed his cup down on the floor, causing it to spill. "I-I wish you weren't as dense as Kita-san once was. I carried these stupid feelings and butterflies in my stomach since the moment I first faced you and lost to ye back in high school. In _high school_. God, that was so long ago... Inarizaki taught me that we didn't need memories but there you were, alweysh at the back of my mind and fuck do you know how long I _waited_ for you? I _swear_..."

"Atsumu, calm down-" Aran tried to stop him, but Atsumu was on a roll.

"I didn't say "one day I'll toss to you" for nothing! We conquered the Schweiden Adlers..."

"Hey, no need to bring up our loss like that!" Hoshiumi defended.

"... together as a _duo_ , right?"

Bokuto whispered to Aran beside him, "it was actually as a team, Tsumu's just exaggerating again..."

"So, all those years... was it all for nothing?" Atsumu was teary-eyed.

Shoyo didn't know how to respond. Instead, he pointed at Atsumu's eyes sheepishly. "Um... you're crying-"

"Damn right I'm crying!" Atsumu had zero shame. "I'm crying because I fucking love you so much and I wish you noticed."

A few collective gasps emitted from the room, along with the sound of someone being slapped across the cheek and shushed. Shoyo's brown eyes widened with new emotions, looking at Atsumu in some sort of awe-struck way with his jaw dropped. Hoshiumi, with his phone in his right hand and a red slap mark on his face caused by Yaku-san, was filming the entire thing and smiling like the idiot that he was. Tobio, with a confused expression, swung his head to look at Atsumu and Hinata back and forth, carefully avoiding their gaze.

Shoyo was close to crying. Tears were brimming at the corners of his eyes. For a second, Atsumu thought he completely messed up everything again, but Shoyo's smile amidst the tears now streaming down his face said otherwise. "So... I wasn't pining all those years for nothing, too? Working so hard to be able to do everything on the court and get back to you... it was all _worth_ it?" Hope literally shined in his eyes. If Atsumu said no, then that light will surely be dimmed and it _might_ break Shoyo more than Atsumu can even imagine.

But so what? Why would he say "no" in the first place?

"It was all worth it, sunshine," Atsumu placed a kiss on the orange-haired spiker's forehead.

Tobio was still trying to process everything in his head. Hoshiumi whistled and raised his cup, shouting, "to the newlyweds!" before earning another kick from Yaku. Bokuto was ruffling Shoyo's hair similar to the way a father would do to their child. Iwaizumi looked on at the room, grinning because he's happy one new couple is born today. Although he hopes them dating won't affect training.

"I-I don't know what to do now," Shoyo removed the santa hat from his head. "So... our feelings are mutual. What now? And, oh, you're probably drunk and you won't remember this in the morning..."

"You're worrying about that _now_ , Shoyo-kun?" Atsumu cups both of the small player's cheeks with a sort of dizzy smile on his face. "Kiss me now and don't mind tomorrow. Since it's tomorrow, let's just deal with it later."

Atsumu knew how to set priorities, huh? Shoyo gave in to was his heart desired and wrapped his arms around Atsumu's waist. "Yeah, let's."

"Not to interrupt your lovely romantic moment, but we're still playing Never Have I Ever and I believe it's _my_ turn to say a scenario?" Tobio raised his hand to get the duo's attention. Aran cast a weird look in Tobio's way as if saying, _what the hell are you interrupting them for?! That's so rude!_

Atsumu sighed and slung an arm around Shoyo's shoulder before leaning in close to whisper something in his ear. "Let's continue this conversation tomorrow. Breakfast at Osamu's diner at 9?"

Shoyo sighed contentedly. His breath was warm. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
